The Happiness of Being Loved
by fox24
Summary: An alternative version to Rory and Logan's relationship at the end of S7 don't want to give alot away. Rory and Logan all the way


No I have not abandoned Tears through the Abyss this is just a one shot I had planned for awhile. Basically everything except for Logan proposing happened. It's an alternative ending to S7. I would like to thank my Beta Nathalie for her help.

September 17, 2007

When was the right moment to ask the most important question one will ever ask in his lifetime? This was the one question that Logan was asking himself in the past three and a half months that he and Rory had been in their San Francisco apartment. Logan had decided that would be less scary to her than the house with the avocado tree in Palo Alto he'd considered for them. That was if he'd stuck to his original plan back in Connecticut when he originally thought he had found the perfect moment. He knew it might have been a little imperfect proposing in such a public manner, but knowing how family oriented Rory was he felt it would be special to her being proposed in front of all the people she loved. However, the minute he got up to say his propose he saw the looks of disapproval among Lorelai and Christopher's faces and at once he knew that this was not the perfect moment. He knew that Lorelai wouldn't say anything bad to Rory about him, but he knew that Lorelai had a way of influencing her daughter directly and indirectly. Therefore, he instead told his Ace how much he loved her and congratulated her. He said that the horse and carriage were basically a graduation gift. The ring had stayed in his gray jacket pocket, had moved into his drawer at Paris and Doyle, to his suitcase to finally his drawer in the California apartment. After her graduation he had watched his Ace receive acceptance and rejection letters from different papers around the country. He didn't say anything because he didn't want to impose his Ace on her future. He had assured her that they would still be together even if she chose somewhere far away. Finally she had chosen the _San Francisco Chronicle,_ much to Lorelai's chagrin, but she had assured her mother that this was the best paper that had accepted her. Logan couldn't help but wonder if maybe he'd had a part in that decision, but he still didn't know where he stood with her. Did she choose San Francisco because of him or because she wanted to further her career? It was something he wondered everyday when she would read the _New York Times_ and had a wistful look in her eyes, or when she would have a homesick look when she spoke to her mother. Nevertheless she did seem happy. She kept talking so animatedly about how she loved working in the Clock Shape Tower of the Chronicle building. How it was conveniently close to two movie theaters, and to Bloomingdales where she could gossip with Lorelai about the latest fashions.

Logan was still struggling when the perfect moment to propose to her would be. In the movies it often was in the cake, fortune cookie, champagne class, and a score board. He knew by putting the ring in a food item would be lethal for his Ace's health; she loved food so much she would easily choke on it. In the glass Rory would probably have same chances of choking on the ring as well. The last thing Logan wanted to do was murder his true love. ATAT Park was out of question as well, for Rory would probably be asleep by the time the proposal was written. He was really at a loss of what would be a perfect proposal that wouldn't have him murder or bore his true love.

_True love, _Logan thought. If someone had told him three years ago that he willingly would want to propose to a girl he would have thrown himself off the seven story scaffolding. Logan didn't like the idea of being tied down to someone. He'd found it to be a way of being trapped. But then Rory Gilmore had come and eventually he'd learned that he couldn't picture himself with anyone else, and that loving someone was more liberating than a bunch of meaningless flings. He didn't regret his past, for it gave him an appreciation to what he and Rory had. But he certainly didn't miss it nor did he want to go back to the past of meaningless flings.

Logan didn't know why he was so nervous, nor had a doubt on his mind that Rory would say no. He didn't know what had caused that doubt, because when he was about to propose in Hartford he was so sure that Rory was going to say yes. It was probably Lorelai's stupid facial expression. He understood that Lorelai was attached to Rory to the point that she didn't want anybody else having their type of relationship. However, wouldn't Lorelai want her daughter to experience true happiness with the one she loved?

Logan shook his head trying to shake his head off his girlfriend's mother indecisive head. He started to look at the computer and started googling places in L.A since Rory had once mentioned she would like to go and visit star homes, and visit some of the famous beaches. When he clicked under Santa Monica he found an article that showed him the answer that he had been looking for all along.

Rory came to their apartment after work; it had been a pretty normal and uneventful day. She had gone to work, gossip with her friend Lisa, and had a nice cheesecake at the Metreon Dessert shop called Just Desserts. They served the best round flavored cheesecakes, lime, cookie dough, coffee, and kahlua. It was one of those days where she knew she had made the right choice in coming to San Francisco with Logan. But then she grew quiet and she thought of what she had given up. The secret that neither Logan nor Lorelai knew of. And that meant something because she normally told her mother everything.

Before she had left Connecticut she had been given an offer by Hugo to follow Barack Obama.

Rory didn't know why she had said no. After all Logan told her to not factor him in. He wanted her to go with what she truly wanted, and she was sure that they could try long distance again. They had done it before after all. However, when she thought about her pro and con lists the idea of being without Logan and going from hotel to hotel even for a year seemed lonely and unappealing. Therefore, she did what she'd told Paris she was not going to do: she had made a sacrifice regarding love. Despite some times wondering what might have been she hadn't regretted coming with Logan to San Francisco. She had a good job. True, she was only a fact checker at the moment but her boss had told her that she had good potential to move up. She loved the atmosphere of San Francisco and how it was more laid back than the East Coast, and how the streets were not as crowded as New York or Boston. It was easier to drive and the price of parking though expensive was more ample and cheaper than in New York and Boston. She loved _Fishermen's Worth_ where she and Logan had often gone and eaten ice scream while watching the seals. Another favorite memory of hers had been a few weeks ago been when they had eaten dinner at Aliotos, a famous seafood restaurant in _Fishermen's Worth_. They had eaten lobster and then watched the sun set over the ocean like they used to do during trips to Martha's Vineyard.

Her relationship with Logan was just too perfect, and too wonderful for words. Whenever she thought about him she had what Paris would call her Harlequin romance face. It was almost like living together in college, only better, for there were no interruption periods of long distance, or passive aggressive behavior of the bridesmaid period that she would like to forget. She loved having someone to come home to and greet her with that special smile of his. The way he would comfort her when she was frustrated with work, or the way she would comfort him when some of his coworkers were gossiping that the only reason he got his job was because of his father's connections. They were good at being there for each other with a just a touch on the shoulder, a kiss on the cheek and every other simple gesture that made being together so special, so perfect. She loved their nights together of making love the way they would fit so perfectly, and how they would wake up next to each other the morning after. A pair of limbs intertwined holding each other so close as if afraid to lose the other. That was something that was billion times better than phone sex and text sex combined. Rory could see herself waking up next to his hot chiseled body for the rest of her life.

That is when Rory started to get shaken. Lately she had been more clearly thinking about marrying Logan. This wasn't something new. She always thought she would end up marrying Logan, ever since Valentines Weekend 2006 when they were in Martha's Vineyard where she discovered that her feelings were beyond her high school relationship feelings of Dean and Jess. That Logan was someone that meant more to her than a passing college relationship. However, she felt that marriage would come much later after she established herself in work. After all, Lorelei had given her the example of finding self success before getting married.

Yet Lorelai had never met a Logan at 23, and she'd had a child to take care of at that age. Rory somehow felt that maybe marrying him wouldn't be so crazy, Logan would support her in whatever she did and when times got tough. Rory didn't know why she was thinking of marriage when Logan hadn't even proposed. However, she couldn't shake the feeling off of her that Logan might have been ready to pop the question at her graduation party in Hartford. Or maybe he was going to ask her to move to San Francisco. She didn't know why. It was just…Logan had seemed a bit too nervous for a congratulations speech. She didn't know what to answer him if he had been honest with her that night; she was confused and insecure with the Reston and other papers rejecting her. But now she knew her answer would be yes, and she only hoped that Logan didn't change his mind. Or maybe she was delusional and imagined the potential marriage proposal.

Later that night they were both lying in bed. Logan wasn't getting much sleep; he kept thinking of his perfect moment, but he and Rory needed to talk about it first before it actually could take place. He didn't want to experience a rude surprise.

"Ace" he whispered and gently shook her. "Hey, Ace!"

Rory woke up feeling slightly disoriented. "Logan?" She mumbled sleepily and Logan couldn't help but smile. She was just too adorable. "Why aren't you asleep? It's…" she craned her head to look at the alarm clock. "It's 2.30 in the morning!"

"I need to talk to you" he said and propped himself up on his forearm to have a better look at her.

"Now?" Rory asked unbelieving. "Couldn't have this waited until tomorrow morning when I would have been actually awake and at least had a cup of coffee in my system?"

"I kind of spent the night tossing and turning and I really need to get it off my mind." He looked at her with those big brown eyes she had grown to love so much and she found herself giving up. Sighing she turned on her side and mirrored his position to be face to face with him.

"This better be good."

"Well, I was wondering if maybe we could go away on Thursday" he rambled down. "I promise we'll be back by Friday. It's only a small flight."

"And for that you're waking me up?" Rory stared at him unbelieving. "You really should know better than to wake up a Gilmore in the middle of the night!"

"I'm sorry, sweetie" Logan said sincerely and leaned forward to kiss her forehead. "But this is really important to me. So just answer my question, please."

"That wasn't even a real question" Rory said frowning.

"Rory…"

Rory sighed. "Fine." She thought about it for a moment before answering. "Logan, these are work days and I have two important assignments I need to get done" she reasoned. "I know you're a live-for-the-moment-guy, but I have responsibilities and I have every intention of carrying them."

Logan smiled at the déjà-vu from college plopping into his head when he kept telling her to go off with him, and she kept telling him she had work to do. "Ace, come on you haven't missed a day of work yet. Besides, you could do it on the plane."

"Logan, why can't this wait until the weekend?" She asked when already the next question came up. "And where the hell are we going?"  
"Now, Ace, what will be the fun in that when I told you where we're going to?" Logan smirked and if it hadn't been in the middle of the night she would kiss that smirk off his face but right now she felt the urge to smack it off his face. "And no, this weekend the surprise will not be where we're going to. Come on, you always have fun on these surprises."

"Fine" Rory finally gave up. She was way too tired for fighting. "But no blindfolds, mister."

"No problem" there it was again, that smirk. She groaned. "I would probably get arrested for holding you hostage because of this new airport security."

"Good" Rory sighed. "At least the law is on my side for one thing." She turned to lie on her back and closed her eyes. "Can I go back to sleep now?"

Logan laughed but then grew serious. "Just one more thing." Rory opened her eyes again and looked up at him. The serious expression on his face slightly worried her.

"What's wrong?"

Logan sighed. He really didn't know how to go from here. "Rory, look, I know it's really late and I know the only thing you want to do right now is getting back to sleep but I really need to talk to you about this. I have dreaded asking you this all summer but now I really need to. I just don't want you to get mad at me because of this."

"Okay, what's this all about, Logan? That's a bit scaring but I promise that whatever you have to talk about with me that I won't bite your head off" Rory assured him with growing concern.

"Okay" Logan took a deep breath. He knew this was going to be hard. But he'd never imagined this to be this hard. "Was the only reason you came to San Francisco because it was the best paper that hired you? I know I told you not to factor me in, but I just want to know right now." _I need to know_, he added silently.  
Logan looked so sad and vulnerable asking her this that she decided to be truthful. Well, in fact, there was nothing to decide. She was – and would be – always honest with him.

She sighed and sat up again so she was face to face with him. "Logan, I was raised to believe that my career was supposed to be the most important thing in my life. That – to quote my mother – "guys will always be there but my career wouldn't."

"Yeah I figured" Logan said sadly and dropped his head to look at the covers.

"Hey" Rory said gently and cupped his cheeks to force him to look her in the eyes. "But then I met you, Logan, and during these past three years that we have been together I've grown to love you in a way that I have never loved any of my past boyfriends. You're the only guy I ever could imagine to spend the rest of my life with."  
"Really?" In his sad eyes suddenly appeared a glance of hope and happiness. This had to mean something, didn't it?

"Yeah" Rory nodded. "And I did something I have never thought I would do: I choose love over a job."

Logan frowned. "What are you talking about?" This was more than confusing. What the hell was she talking about?

"None knows about this, not even my mother…" She sighed. She knew she should've talked to him about this earlier, much earlier. But now was as good a time as any.

"Rory?"

"Early in the summer I got an offer from Hugo to cover Barack Obama's campaign across the country" she admitted. "But I choose not to."  
"Why the hell did you do that? It was your dream and I would've supported you, you know that, and it would have only lasted a year." Logan was really surprised. "We've done long distance before."

"I know that, but just being without you for a year didn't seem right to me no matter what the pro and con list said" Rory said looking him straight in the eyes. "And frankly, Logan, I don't regret it at all. I like staying in one place at one time. I like staying at one place at one time with the man I love." Logan smiled as she said this and wanted to say something but Rory continued. "Yes, I do like to travel but a part of me can't imagine doing it all the time. To be without you for so long."

"You know I really wish you'd talked to me about all this" Logan said pulling her close in a warm embrace and kissed her temple and Rory leaned into him.

"I should've but I just felt that I needed to make this particular decision on my own" she said and then looked up at him again. "Now it's my turn to ask you a question?"

"Shoot" Logan said wondering what she could possibly want to ask him.

"Were you going to ask me to marry you at my graduation party?"

Logan frowned. Not in a million years had he expected her to ask this question. "Whatever gave you that idea?" He asked clearly surprised.

"I don't know" she shrugged. "You just seemed so nervous to just be giving a graduation toast. So I figured you were either asking me to marry me, move to California, or to get a pet."

"A pet?" Logan asked amused. His Ace always was full of surprises.

"Hey, it was what caused Rachel to drink like a fish when she discovered Ross was getting a cat with Julie" Rory said as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Actually I think I'm more of a dog person" Logan teased her.  
Rory slapped him playfully. "Can you please be serious?" Logan nodded but it took him all to hold back that smirk that was threatening to appear on his face again. "So I just supposed you were going to ask me something important" Rory concluded. She really wanted to get out in the open.

He sighed knowing full well that she was right. "Hun, I can't tell you this because when I ask you to mar- I mean for a pet I want the moment to be special. If I tell you it would kind of ruin it, you know?" _That was close._ He smiled. "However, let's suppose I were asking you to get a pet at your graduation party."

Rory could tell that Logan was meaning marriage and so decided to play along. "Logan I wanted to get a pet with you for a really long time, really." She smiled as she saw how his beautiful brown eyes lit up. "I think the two of us would make great pet owners. However, then my insecurities of rejection letters and maybe fear of what my mom would think of sharing a pet with someone that wasn't her and Paul Anka."

"Yeah I figured" Logan said sadly. "I think that's why I wouldn't have asked you, plus your mom kind of seemed to sense that I might be asking you for a pet." The thought of her possibly turning him down nearly broke his heart.

"My mom had a look of disapproval?" Rory asked surprised.

"Well from what I saw she didn't seem happy, and I know how much you value her opinion which could've held you from answering my proposal" Logan admitted.

Rory sighed and shook her head in disbelieve. She was going to have to call her mother and have a long chat with her. "Well, to be honest I might've been unsure back then but if you asked me today right now I would say yes to a pet. It will have a new set of responsibilities but that's life. My mother will have to deal with it. I mean a new pet will help keep Paul Anka happy."

"Rory you know were not talking about a pet" Logan said seriously but also could see the sincerity in her expression.

"I know" Rory said smiling. "So are you going to ask me?"

"Ace I am not going to tell you, but you promise to not forget the word yes." Logan smirked at her and then leaned down to plant a long kiss on her lips. It was sweet and tender and full of passion and love. Rory kissed him back, enjoying the feeling of his lips on hers and how he tasted. And then the kiss became more heated and when the need for one another became unbearable they started to make love to each other with a new kind of certainty that they were each other's ones.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

September, 18, 2007

The first thing the next morning Rory was dialing a familiar number on her cell phone. She needed to talk to her mother now that she and Logan were clearer about their future.

With the first ring Lorelai answered the phone and as usual jumped right into the topic. "Rory!" She cheered. "I'm so glad you called. You should have seen Luke's reaction on what April was wearing when she was going to this party earlier. Sometimes I feel how lucky I was with you since you never willingly attended parties."

"Right, you were the one who always encouraged me to attend one" Rory reminded her smiling. "Remember when Paris called you to get me to open the door freshmen year?"

"How could I forget?" Lorelai asked with a wide grin plastered on her face.

"We had the same problem back then only that I didn't approve on your choice of an outfit for me." Rory added

"You were always a bit prude when it came to clothes" Lorelai said and Rory could tell that her mother was grinning from ear to ear.

"I wasn't prude, Mom" Rory said defending herself. "I just didn't want to show more skin then clothes."

"My mother liked those kinds of clothes!"

"Mom…" But then she remembered the reason why she had called her mother in the first place. She'd lost herself in their usual conversation so that she'd almost forgotten what she wanted – needed – to say. However, she knew she had to. "Mom, we need to talk."

"Oh my God" Lorelai groaned. "These are the words I was dreading for so long."

"Mom, I'm serious" Rory said. "I really need to talk to you."

By her daughter's tone Lorelai knew that Rory was serious and decided to let the playful banter be gone for a moment and listen to her. "Okay, shoot."

Rory took a deep breath. "Why are you so against me marrying Logan?"

"Excuse me?" Lorelai asked surprised. Rory had totally caught her off guard with that one.

"Why are you…" Rory started again but was cut off by her mother.

"I heard what you said" She said. "Where is this coming from?

"From me, your only daughter" Rory said trying to lighten the mood.

But Lorelai ignored her. "Did Logan propose to you? And what's all this about me being against you marrying Logan?" Granted, she was not a big fan of Logan asking her permission on marrying Rory, but she certainly was not mean to him.

"No Mom he didn't" Rory told her and Lorelai let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. "It's just…he told me last night that he was going to propose at the graduation party Grandma and Grandpa threw for me, but then he saw a look of disapproval on your face and well…it's why he didn't ask then."

It took Lorelai a few moments to get what Rory had just told her. _So Logan didn't tell her about asking me for my permission_. She sighed. "Honey, I don't hate Logan, don't even think that, even though there were times when he wasn't my favorite person. I could never hate the man who makes you as happy as he does. He has been good to you and still is and I'm sure he will always be. I was wrong about him, I know that now. It's just…you were – you are still – so young and you have the whole world ahead of you. You have still have so much time to get married. I felt that maybe you needed time to be sure if Logan was the right one for you."

"Mom, what are you talking about? I've been together with Logan for three years now. That's longer than I've been together with Jess and Dean together. This isn't some fling, Mom; we grew from a casual relationship to a very deep one. I lived with him for over a year - something that not even you did with Luke. I picked him over two guys, Marty and Jess. We had problems, we really had. And there were times when I really thought that this wouldn't work. But we fought for each other, Mom. And now I'm at the point where I can't imagine myself being without him, not to mention being with any other man than him. I love him, Mom, I really do."

"I know how much he means to you, hun…I just…I don't think you're ready" Lorelai heard Rory gasp at the other end of the line and sadly added, "I don't think I am ready."

"Mom, what do you mean?" Rory asked a little confused.

"I'm…I guess I'm not ready to see you be a unit with a guy yet" Lorelai admitted sheepishly. "I mean, I knew you would date and get married one day. I just thought that once you got married you wouldn't be my complete best friend anymore. You would have Logan to confide in as you're starting to do. This is why I was so uncomfortable seeing you two together at the Spring fling. You were confiding in _him_ and taking advice from _him_ and valuing _his_ opinion. I used to be that someone, you know, and it's hard to suddenly not being the only one and not having these perks anymore. I knew that someday that would happen. I'm just not ready, and I've never been good at sharing. I don't want to share you" she added quietly.

"Mom, just because Logan and I will get married some day doesn't mean we'll stop being friends" Rory explained patiently and felt somewhat guilty for how her mother felt. "But we both have to move on. We can't be two girls in front of a TV screen constantly in the Crap Shack anymore. We need to grow with other people, people we love and care about. You have Luke and April for that, and I'll have Logan and the family we'll create."

"I hate that you're so smart" Lorelai said jokingly trying to lighten up the mood. "But if you want to marry Logan you'll have my blessing. Just promise that I'll be the first person you'll call after he's proposed."

"No problem Mom" Rory smiled, glad that this had gone over so well.

Lorelai still wasn't ready to let her daughter go, but she knew she needed to cut the chord. She was a grown woman, with a new family and so was Rory. They loved each other dearly and that would never stop.

September, 20, 2007 6.30pm

Rory and Logan were walking around the beach in Santa Monica holding hands and enjoying the sunset behind the ocean.

"Well, Logan, a walk on the beach is romantic and I love it" Rory said throwing him a half questioning, half amused look. "But I must admit I was expecting a little more from you."

"Well, Ace, I mellowed out in my old age" Logan said teasingly and gently kissed her temple.

"And the last time you were mellow you had a high fever and we still went bar hopping" Rory said sarcastically shaking the head on this particular memory but couldn't help but chuckle over it.

"You used that line the night of your felon party." Logan laughed at the memory.

"I was right that night, remember?" Rory said and poked him in the side. "You planned more than dinner and a movie. Now what is the real surprise?"

"And here I thought you were through with my grand gestures." Logan said pretending to be unnerved which only ended in Rory slapping him playfully.

"Now when did I ever say that?"

"When I came to Mia's wedding you made me wait out in the cold."

"Hey I was mad at you; you were ignoring me for a few weeks."

"Rory I'm really sorry about that" Logan said sincerely not really boasting these few weeks.

Rory squeezed his hand and smiled up at him. "Let's not bring up the past. I understand you were going through a lot. Nevertheless, I lied when I said I was through with your grand gestures. They've a way of showing me how much you care about me, and showing how well you know me."  
"Good because walking on the beach is not the surprise" Logan teased and leaned down to kiss her gently.

"I knew it." Rory smirked and then asked eagerly. "Now what is it?"

"I guess you'll have to wait another half an hour."

"Logan…" Rory gave him her best pout she knew he could barely resist.

"Trust me, Ace, it's the best grand gesture I have ever done" he said and then kissed that beautiful pout of hers right off her face.

An half an hour later Rory and Logan were going up to their car which was parked right in front of the Santa Monica pier. But something had changed throughout the afternoon and Rory was fascinated when she saw the Pier transformed into a movie theater. There was a big screen and people either sitting in their cars or bringing lounge chairs to the front. At one side of the "theater" were tables selling wine and other drinks as well as food. Logan went and came back with two glasses of Chardonnay. He handed the wine glasses to Rory as he got into the car again.

"Is this the surprise?" Rory almost jumped of excitement but she had glasses full of red wine in her hands and so she remained still. Red wine stains were dangerous, especially in the Porsche Logan had rented.   
"Yeah, they show an old movie every Thursday night in September for the Cancer Relief Fund. Tonight they're showing _A Roman holiday_. One of your favorite movies, which is how I happen to know." He smirked at her. "Anyway, the atmosphere and the wine and the food are supposed to make you feel like you're taking a holiday."

"Logan, you never cease to amaze me. I've never been to a drive-in-movie before. I didn't even think they existed anymore. I love it." She was touched at how Logan always found ways to surprise her.

She leaned against him and they started to kiss tenderly and passionately unaware that they were in a very crowded drive in. They only stopped when lack of oxygen became an issue and they finally had to realize that the size of the Porsche wasn't made for making out.

"You've should have rented a bigger car." Rory said looking around the stylish black Porsche.

"Sorry" Logan said sarcastically. "I didn't think we would be getting any drive in action." His gaze wandered to the screen. "Oh, the movie starts."

Rory straightened her clothes and then moved her attention towards the movie. Leaning close to Logan for comfort, they watched the magic of Audrey Hepburn and Gregory Peck. It was a very intimate movie night and Rory didn't dare to talk nor comment on anything. She simply laughed at the humor, and cried at the end when Joe and Princess Anna were forced to go their separate ways. She really enjoyed the movie. It was something special.

With his thumb Logan gently whipped her tears away and kissed her forehead. Rory had never felt more loved in that moment.

After the movie ended Logan drove the car away from the crowd of people and closer to the Ocean. He allowed himself to get lost in the endlessness of the ocean and thought about what he was going to do and wishing his heart was calm instead of pounding as rapidly. He got out of the car and walked around it to help his girlfriend out of it. He laid one arm around her shoulders as they went to the middle of the sand. Logan took a deep breath in a not so successful attempt of calming down a little. He then turned around to face Rory and taking her hands in his he said "Rory Gilmore, you amaze me. You have changed my life in a way I never thought was possible. You have taught me what love is and that it is so precious that I can't imagine a life without it anymore. Rory, I don't want to be like Joe Bradley at the end of _Roman Holiday_ wondering what might have been. I want to experience special days with you for the rest of my life. I don't want to miss any special day. Rory Gilmore, will you marry me?" He pulled a small box out of his pocket and opened it revealing the ring that was now gleaming underneath the stars.

Rory was crying, and felt so happy. "Yes. Oh my God, yes. I want to marry you, Logan." A few moments they just looked at each other trying to understand what just had happened. Then Rory began to talk again. "And when we get a pet we're naming it Anna if it's a girl and Joe if it's a boy."

"What ever you want Ace." And with that Logan finally leaned in and kissed her as if to officially seal the "deal". He was happy that he had found the perfect moment. And it certainly wasn't the ocean, the movie, or the stars that made him happy. It was the happiness of being in the arms of the girl he loved and knowing that she loved him back. The one girl he would spend the rest of his life with.

I got the idea of this story when I went for a weekend in L.A and I saw a flier about movies being played at the Santa Monica Pier every Thursday in September and then Roman Holiday on September 20th and I thought that would be so romantic for R/L and the idea came to be. You guys should google Roman Holiday and Santa Monica.


End file.
